The present invention relates to the field of sports training systems and methods, more specifically to the field of baseball swing training.
T-Ball is a sport based on baseball and is intended as an introduction for children to develop baseball skills and have fun. Rather than a pitcher throwing a ball to a batter, in T-Ball the ball is placed on an adjustable tee atop the home plate at a suitable height for the batter to strike and remains there until the batter hits it off of the tee. The bats used in T-Ball are 25″ to 26″ long, 2¼″ diameter, with maximum weight 17 to 20 ounces. A tee ball player swings at a ball resting on the tee.
It is known that correct hip rotation during a swing of a baseball bat is needed to achieve a batter's hitting potential. Although many systems have been suggested to train a batter to hit a baseball correctly and to teach proper hip rotation, none have been widely adopted or have achieved commercial success because of difficulties in setting up the systems, expense, and ineffectiveness in achieving batting swing improvements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and a corresponding method of using such a device which is simple to use, inexpensive, and most importantly effective as a teaching and training method.